Afrykański przegląd filmów
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 11 Luciana stoi na pokładzie. Luciana: 'Witajcie ponownie. <3 Ostatni mieliśmy malutki przestój i wylądowaliśmy w Maroko. <3 Do programu dołączył Luczka po jednostronnej batalii z Dustinem. <3 No i rozwiązaliśmy drużyny. Cała reszta miała za zadanie sprzedać jakikolwiek produkt ludkom z Maroka. <3 Najlepiej z wyzwaniem poradziły sobie dziewczyny, Celestia i Majli. <3 Nietykalność otrzymali również Luczka i Nina. A na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Harriet i wcześniej wspomnianego Dustinka, którzy na pewno spędzili miło czas z Kundzią i przyjaciółmi. <3 ''Zaciera ręce. '''Luciana: Pozostała 7! Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Moze powróci? ^^ Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! Music: I wanna be famous ' Pokład Cisza, cisza, cisza. Nic się nie dzieje. xD ''Możecie zakładać nowe nagłówki. I radzę pisać coś bezpośrednio przed wyzwaniem, bo mogę chętnie dać wam jakieś utrudnienie przy okazji wyzwania. <3 Tylko ostrzegam. :3 Enjoy. <3'' 'Vince: '''Ehh.. ''Stał i przyglądał się pięknemu morzu. 'Vince: '''Zrobiłem co zakładałem.. ''Spuścił nieco wzrok. '''Vince: Czuję się znowu dziwnie.. Spojrzał na zdjęcia Felippe, Hariett i Bartha. Zsunęły się i odleciały w dal. Vince: '''Widać.. będę przeklęty.. i czy was dwie spotka to samo? ''Dalej przyglądał się słońcu, smucąc się z tego powodu. '' '''Vince: Los się znęca nade mną.. ale karę wyznacza na innych.. Spytałbym się tej pokładowej wróżki.. ale pewnie wyklnie mnie i zbluzga... Obrócił się i skulił. Vince: Dlaczego jeden czyn przekreśla tysiąc innych? Zaczęło mu się zbierać na napad i rozpłakał się. Po wielogodzinnym płaczu w końcu jakoś doprowadził swoje pomarszczone policzki. Vince: Rozmazałem się.. uu.. Gdzieś tam zauważył Celestię. Przypomniał sobie, że w końcu miała karty wiec pewnie wywróży mu coś z tarota. Wstał i wciąż lekko załamany poszedł. '' Te takie miejsce tam gdzieś xD: ''Celestia wreszcie dostała laptopa.. znaczy, okazało się że któraś z stażystek go posiadała w walizce ale przed wejściem na statek ale przez rewizje go straciła. Później uroczy pomocnik pomocnika z episołdu 1 podał go Celestii na jeden dzień. Celestia: Argh, sprzedarz tych perfum wzrosła! Co gorsza, te moje nagie zdjęcia wraz z Majli są w 80% kupywanych perfum! Jak mogłam na to pozwolić. Wyłączyła laptopa. Celestia: '''Trudno się mówi. ''Celestia: Jestem coraz bliżej zakończenia rejsu.. liczę że na trasie znajdzie się Wielka Brytania..'' 'Vince: '''Hej! Wywróżysz mi coś? W końcu jesteś chyba wróżką. ''Celestia chciała walnąć go laptopem, ale się powstrzymała. 'Celestia: '''Oooo. Alfons za renty inwalidów. Nie, ja nie jestem wróżką, ja jestem pokerzystką nekrofilu. Nie wolisz wrócić do swoich panienek byś mogł zapomnieć o życiu? ''Po chwili podeszła do nich Nina. 'Nina: '''Hej Vince! <3 Hej... hmm... sorry, zapomniałam jak się nazywasz. <3 A, już wiem! Celestyna! <3 '''Vince: '''Ninuś! <3 ''Przytulił ją. 'Vince: '''Wiedziałaś, że ona jest hazardzistką? Przed chwilą jej poker face nie był taki poker. ''Uśmiechał się. '''Vince: '''Nie no wybacz. Mam dziwne poczucie humoru. A właśnie.. Celes, jak mogę tak mówić w skrócie.. ym. Coś chciałem ale nie pamię.. a tak! Od dawna jesteś w programie? Jakoś cię też nie kojarzyłem. xD '''Celestia: Twoje poczucie humoru jest tak śmieszne jak dzieci z Etiopi. Ty do nich należysz. A tak to ja jestem od początku rejsu tutaj, a że ty byłeś wpatrzony w tyłki dziewcząt.. i chłopaków.. to już mnie mało obchodzi. Celestia, Celestynową to ty masz najwyżej twarz. Przetasowała sobie karty. Nina: Nie wiem co to znaczy, więc potraktuję to jako komplement. Dzięki. <3 Skoro lubisz pokera, to może zagramy w rozbieranego? Zazwyczaj jako pierwsza jestem bez ubrań. <3 Vince: 'Oj od razu wpatrzony! Myślę jak każdy samiec w moim wieku! <3 Acz muszę wystopować bo w tym tempie doktorat z seksuologi napiszę... chociaż jakby się zastanowić? ''Pomyślał chwilę o książce którą pisał. 'Vince: '''No nieważne! Wolę twoje obelgi niż te ukryte podchody sado-maso z Maddie... choć mogę mieć mylne wrażenie bo chce mnie zabić. ''Usiadł wygodnie, rozprostowując. Twarz mu się rumieniła. 'Vince: '''Mogę chętnie zagrać! <3 ''Podskakując, podeszła do nich Cadee. '''Cadee: Witajcie przyjaciele! <3 Słyszałam, że będziecie grać, a mi się jakoś tak nudzi... Mogę z wai? Proszęproszęproszę! :c (a teraz ciszej:) Tylko niech mnie ktoś nauczy. ;u; Celestia: Na serio? Ale wiecie że jak ze mną gracie to prawdopodobnie wy zostaniecie nadzy.. a ja będę miała w posiadaniu wszystkie wasze ubrania? Huh, nie wiem czy chce widzieć was nagich.. ochydne.. Vince: Pewnie że możesz. :D Zawsze będzie zabawniej. <3 Nina: '''Im nas więcej tym lepsza orgia. <3 Ja i tak założyłam dzisiaj stare szmaty, więc nie będzie mi ich bardzo szkoda. ^^ '''Cadee: To nie odzyskamy już ubrań? :o Vince: '''Jeśli się w nie wciśnie to pewnie nie odzyskamy... zna się na kartach wiec umie kantować.. to jest podejrzane. '''Celestia: Ja jestem zawodową pokerzystką. Elita nie pozwala kantować a chętnie wywalam ludzi za to z mojej posiadłości. To że ktoś umie grać nie oznacza że kantuje. A poza tym, wasze ciuchy potrzebne mi po to by sprawdzić czemu jesteście tak po*ebani. Rozłożyła karty. Celestia: 'Grajcie. ''Pamiętajcie że Cel to zawodowiec więc raczej wygrana waszych postaci jest niemożliwa i pewnie zakazana by nie niszczyć "imidżu" Celestii xDD. 'Vince: '''To zobaczmy.. ''Przyglądał się swoim kartom. '''Vince: '''A w którą wersję gramy? Tradycyjną? '''Celestia: Zwykłe zasady, każdy je zna, chyba. Angielską wersje oczywiście. Vince: 'No ok.. to.. Wysuwaj kolejne karty! To rozpoczynam stawkę kładąc moją seksi koszulę. ''Ściągnął z siebie koszulę i rzucił obok. xD Powiedzmy że wysunęła karty. Oczywiście ze względów bezpieczeństwa i lokowania produktu ich wizerunki zostały ocenzurowane i powiedzmy że tylko zawodnicy się orientują co to za karty. xDDD '''Celestia: Hm.. Daje naszyjnik. Wyłożone zostały trzy kolejne karty. Vince: 'Ok.. To może.. ''Przemyślał, starajac zachować się pozór kamiennej twarzy ale to mu nie wychodziło i wyglądał conajmniej dziwnie. 'Vince: '''Parę butów. ''Ściągnął buty i położył pod koszulą by nie usyfic jej. xD Celestia zdejmuje bluzkę, pokazuje swój wielki stanik. xD '''Celestia: '''Huh.. '''Vince: Hmm.. widzę, że gra się rozkręca. Spoglądnął w karty, decydując się nie podbijać dalej. Czekał na wyłożenie kolejnej. Cel spojrzała na karty z normalną miną, kamienną jak ma zawsze, nie da się prześwietlić jej zachowania. Zdjęła biżuterię. Pojawiła się kolejna karta. Vince: Uff.. Zrobiło się nieco gorąco i nerwowo. Rozpiął swoje spodnie i rzucił pasek od nich. xD Zdjęła swoje ciężkie buty, wrzuciła na stół, oczywiście Celestia :D. Celestia: Gorąco? Vince: Powiedzmy. Zdenerwowany próbował coś wyczytać z jej twarzy ale nie mógł. Cóż.. postanowił nie podnosić stawki dorzucając kolejną część garderoby. Vince: Będę sprawdzał. Podbijasz? Popatrzyła na karty. Celestia: Sprawdzaj. Nie podniosła stawki. Czekała na jego ruch. Rzucił swoje dwie karty. Vince: Dwie pary! Walety i dwójki. Czekał na jej wyłożenie. Celestia: Doprawdy. Dobre karty. Szkoda że.. Rzuciła karty. Celestia: Dwie pary. Damy i jedynki. Nic nie zrobiła, jej twarz nawet na moment nie zmieniła wyrazu. Vince: Emm? To chyba remis tak? :D Celestia: Nie kochany, nie znasz chyba zasad nie? Wygrywa osoba z wyższą parą.. twoja to Walety, a moja to Damy. Zgarnęła swoją wygraną. Celestia: Grasz dalej czy jednak wystarczy ci? Vince: Wiesz.. chyba wolę zachować spodnie by cię nie zniesmaczyć, już i tak twierdzisz że jestem wynaturzeniem. xD Wgl.. jakoś wszyscy się zwinęli. Celestia się rozglądała, nie było nikogo. Celestia: Może nie chcieli cie widzieć nago, to by było zrozumiałe. Jakieś tam ławki przy barierkach: Maddie: '''Wow! Już tak daleko! Felipe odpadł, Barth odpadł, Harriet odpadła... Zostałam w tym bagnie sama... Zostałam najwidoczniej tylko ja i Celestia... Jeśli ona odpadnie, to będę po niej. Najwidoczniej... 'Maddie: '''Już tak blisko, a daleko, nie mogę się poddać. Kajuta Niny i Majli,której numeru nie pamiętam <3 ''Zapłakane Majli i Klementyna siedziały za podłodze obrzerając się lodami _< Pokład Statek dopłynął do celu... A Luciany nadal nie było. '''Maddie: Gdzie ona jest? Przecież jesteśmy już na miejscu... Przyleciała papuga i podała Maddie jakąś kartkę. Maddie zaczęła czytać. Maddie: Heej, teraz ja tutaj rządzę. <3 Opuśćcie statek i kierujcie się w stronę strzałek. <3 Do zobaczenia. <3 Kundi Kundi Majli: No to w drogę. <3 Opuścili statek i tak dalej... Sahara, Nigeria Wykończeni zawodnicy położyli się na piasku. Vince: Chwila, a gdzie jest Luka? Nagle pojawiła się Kunegunda. Kunegunda: Siemanko! <3 Tu wasza Kundi Kundi. <3 Dzisiaj to ja się wami zajmę. <3 Wszyscy: TY?! GDZIE JEST LUCIANA?! GDZIE JEST LUKA?! Kunegunda: No dajcie się im nacieszyć.. Zresztą, nie chcecie waszej Kundi Kundi? ;( Zebrało jej się na płacz. Wszyscy: Skądże. Kunegunda: No, tak myślałam. <3 A jako, że dzisiaj ma być krótko, zwięźle i na temat, zajmiemy się od razu waszym wyzwaniem. <3 Wyciągnęła ze swoich stringersów różową kartkę. Wyciągnęła okulary, a kartkę włożyła do stanika, tak, żeby można było z niej czytać. Poprawiła okulary. Kunegunda: Witajcie, kochani. Dzisiaj spotykamy się w Nigerii, gdzie dużą rolę odgrywa murzyński przemysł filmowy czyli tak zwane Nollywood. Bardzo podobne do Hollywood. Pewnie plagiat... Prawdopodobnie każdy taki film można nagrać telefonem, aparatem, kamerą, lodówką, kalkulatorem, tosterem - czyli urządzeniom, które przydają nam się w codziennym życiu. No i sami aktorzy mało zarabiają. Przykłady takich filmów? Skąd mam wziąć... Spod piasku wyłonił się telewizor. Zaczął pokazywać poszczególne fragmenty: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGginTzL8Qo Kobieta więzi męża w butelce. ;_; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6YnXjVEPQ8 Kunegunda: Ale kogo to obchodzi.. <3 Wsunęła karteczkę głębiej. Kunegunda: A rozchodzi się głównie o to, że musicie wykonać właśnie taki filmik, a właściwie trailer, którego główną bohaterką będę ja. <3 A że nie potrafię się rozdwoić, pożyczę wam moje ciuszki. <3 Na pewno będziecie wyglądać w nich szekszi tak jak i ja. <3 Z helikoptera spadło pełne pudło ciuszków Kundzi. Spadło na Vince'a. <3 Kunegunda: To ma być coś krótkiego, bo nasi producenci chcą się wkręcić w tę branżę, ale nie mają pomysłów. <3 Wasze pomysły może zobaczyć cały świat. <3 Film może być o czym chcecie. <3 Może wpadniecie na filmówkę do Łodzi. (please) A co do ekip, to możecie sami dobrać się w grupy. <3 Jest jedno ale, grupy mogą być tylko co najwyżej 3-osobowe, mogą być też pary oraz samodzielne bystrzaki, które wstydzą się swoich pomysłów. <3 Przy okazji poznamy tajne sojusze. ^^ No i macie ograniczoną scenografię, macie do wykorzystania tylko piasek. <3 No i moje ciuchy To powodzenia. <3 Pewnie i tak te najgłupsze zwyciężą. (please) Wszyscy wzięli się do roboty. Pokład Luciana szuka Luczki. Luciana: Może wam zaśpiewam? ;u; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_kMMYQISeg (Z tym, że imiona Miłosza zastąpiła Luczką. <3 Luciana: 'No gdzie jesteś, kochany? ;( Trailer Cadee, Celestii i Maddie ''Zaczyna grać jakaś muzyczka, taka egzotic. Nagle widnieje jakiś napis po murzyńsku co w tłumaczeniu znaczy "Piaskowe Węże.". Widać krajobraz pustyni, wszędzie piasek... A co gorsza... Piasek! Kunegunda (Cadee) idzie przez usypane równiny piasku, wszędzie były części samolotu (aczkolwiek wyrwane ze statku xD). 'Cadee: '''O matko... Boska... Gdzie... Jest... Wooooda!!! No i pączki i jakieś podusie... ''Cadee rozmażyła się, jednak została powalona przez burzę piaskową. '''Cadee: Ekstremalne warunki? Pff, o wiele gorzej było na licytacjach piwniczki Owena! Tam to się bili o ten ser... A ja go pochłonęłam, nikt tego nie zauaważył i uciekłam tu i teraz... Teraz... Tkwię SAMA na tym pustkowiu... Cadee zaczyna płakać i turlać po piasku. '' '''Cadee: '''Hmpf.. ''Nagle.. Piasek zaczął się ruszać. Zrobił ogromną dziurę. Cadee: Tak, wlecę tam jak czopek w dupe. Zaczęła uciekać. Było słychać : full|center|335 px Cadee: Że co kuhwa?! Tyle to nawet na siłowni mi nie kazali biegać! Nagle przed nią zrobiła się ściana piasku. Cadee: To mój.. koniec? Nagle pojawił się kucyk z wielkim dynksem. xDD Cadee: Że co to? xDDD Cadee gdy podeszła, ten kucyk zmienił się w piasek. "PIASEK!.." ---- Kunegunda uciekała przez pustynię i uciekała. Nagle usłyszała znajomy głos. ''Cadee: Kto?! Kto to?! Czy to..?'' Nagle.. znalazła butelkę. Cadee: Hm? Potrząsnęła, okazało się że zamknięta w niej była dziewczyna imieniem Nigga. xDDD Maddie: Kim jesteś?! Gdzie ma być mój chata? A moje dzieciak?! Cadee: Ciekawe ile by było mięsa z ciebie.. Oblizała se wargi. Maddie: Fu.. już bardziej cenzura jest animal planet niż oblizanie twoje usta. :/ Cadee: Spełnisz moje życzenie? Maddie: Jaka? Cadee: Chce wrócić do domu. Maddie: Nigga, czyli.. nie. Cadee: No to chce kiełbasę. full|center|335 pxCadee: '''Kiełbasa nietłusta! I czysta wódka! Ciasteczko z Bananami I ryba.. z saalamii! '''Maddie: Obrazek ze słowami i miną Nigga'i u dołu: left Cadee: Widziałaś strasznego potwora?! Maddie: Mówisz o piaskowa wąż? Cadee: To są węże? Cadee z krzykiem zaczęła uciekać. Rzuciła gdzieś Nigg'ę. "STRACH!.." ---- Cadee: 'Boję się! Gdzie ja jestem? ''Nagle zobaczyła piękny piaskowy stół z pięknym piaskowym jedzeniem. Usiadła. '''Cadee:(parodiując Magdę Gessler): Te Piaskowe Lody to świeże czy mrożone? Ktoś krzyknął "Mięsny Jeż". full|center|335 px Cadee po skończonym posiłku usłyszała głos. "Zginiesz!". Cadee: Co?! Nie! Kunegunda zaczęła biec ale za nogę złapał ją piasek. Podniósł do góry. Wyglądał jak dziwna piaskowa macka. Cadee: Kim jesteś?! Nagle Macka odpowiedziała.. Celestia: '''Nieżywym pasażerem! >:( '''Cadee: Ale czego pasażerem? ;u; "Idiotyzm.. i prawdopodobnie też zaburzenia PSYCHICZNE doprowadziły do tej głuuuupiej hecy. Tak, tak, wiemy że ten napis jest za długi ale po prostu sądzimy że lepiej będzie jak wyjaśnimy wam że ten film raczej nie polecamy dzieciom ani matkom w ciąży za sceny Pornograficzne z użyciem kozy i gwoździ oraz za to że po prostu inny film mógłby przyciągnąć chorą latawicą twerkującej zdechłym mięsem, nazywany "pośladkami", a ten film jest jeszcze bardziej p*jebany przez dodanie dziwnych piosenek prawdopdopobonie pochodzących z wioski jaką jest "Polska". Tak.. IDOTYZM!.." ---- Kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Samolot. Kunegunda siedziała w Bisnes Lajn czy klasie czy jak wy to nazywacie po "Amerykańsku". Scena kręcona w opuszczonej części chatki przemalowanej na ten boski samolot. Cadee: '''Kiedy będzie obiad? (pyta się Stewardessy) '''Celestia:(Stewardessa, w przyszłości duch, ale kogo to obchodzi ._. ) : Ale, pani już zjadła.. porcje wszystkich pasażerów. Cadee: Dajcie mi Gitarę! >:( Celestia: '''..Ale? '''Cadde: Antylope też! >:( full|center|335 px W rolę boskiej gitarzystki wcieliła się Kunegunda, co nie że boskie nogi <3. A Wokalistka to jakaś stewardessa, nie Celestia. Na klawiszach Celestia. xD Celestia: 'Wow, jaka boska gra na gitarze :D. ''Cadee wyjęła zdjęcie do pokazania dla Celestii. '''Cadee: To mój największy sukces :D: left Celestia: 'Wow.. ''Nagle Jakaś Antylopa Kopnęła Cadee, to znaczy Kundzie i ta otworzyła właz przez który cały samolot wyleciał w powietrze. Tak, to jest w końcu Afrykański film a nie super produkcja ._. . "KATASTROFA* - chyba, Kundzia przeżyła ;u;" ---- Kundzia wciąż wisiała złapana przez piaskowego węża. '''Cadee: Mogę mieć ostatnie słowo?.. Wąż: Hm? Cadee: Ten obrazek to był fotomontaż ,_, . Wąż: Domyśliłam się :D Cadee: Serio? Wąż: 'Tak, niemożliwe jest by tekst "Like o Boss" na prawdę wisiał nad tobą.. '''Cadee: '''Eeee. Nooo :D ''Piaskowy wąż wessał Kundzie, ale ta dzielnie walczyła, rzucała się aż wreszcie zauważyła wodę, rzuciła się w nią ale nagle stała się ciemność. Nie wiadomo jak sie skończyło. Piaskowe Węże! Obejrzyj ten boski film! '' ''*Uwaga, autorzy nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za reklamy pomiędzy seansem w postaci : Piosenki Biebera, maści na ból dupy i maści na wybielanie dupy, serialu Boku no Pico, wgl wszelakich murzyńskich Pornoli nagranych telefonem Oskop i Spectary, oraz prawdopodobnie też masowych strajków, masakr kiboli a nawet śpiewu Bejbe wraz z Mocherami z Polskich Kościołów. Praca Niny,Majli i Vince'a <3 W tle słychać typową, afrykańską muzykę. Kamera pokazuje małą nigeryjską wioskę z lotu ptaka.W końcu dociera na jej skraj,gdzie leży osamotniony mały domek. 'Narrator:'W samym środku,gorącej Nigerii,w małej,odludnej wiosce „Kanu” mieszkał samotny nieudacznik o imieniu Vince. Kamera najeżdża bliżej domku,a po chwili jest w jego domku,gdzie siedzi Vince,”czytający” pisemko erotyczne z 1996 roku <3 'Narrator:'A wraz z nim,jego murzyn Kali (xD) Kamera najeżdża na Kaliego,który dojrzeć środek pisemka zza pleców Vince’a <3 'Kali:'Mój Pan znów oglądać te białe cytate dziewczyny? Dlaczego Pan robić to codziennie i nigdy nie dać zobaczyć Kali? >:( 'Vince:'Bo nie,wracaj do swojej budy! >:( Kali powlókł się do budy dla psa postawionej w kącie domku <3 'Narrator:'Vince sądził,ze jego życie nigdy się nie zmieni. Vince:Moje życie nigdy się nie zmieni ._. (xD) 'Narrator:'Nie wiedział jednak,jak bardzo się myli. Nagle zaskoczony Vince spojrzał w jedno miejsce i słychać było wielkie BUM xD Ekran pociemniał. W tle słychać tę zacną melodię <3: full|center|335 px Kamera pokazuje plan teledysku rozstawiony na niezbyt wysokim wzgórzu <3 Na ekranie pojawia się Majli okryta szlafrokiem w kule <3 'Majli:'Oł jea <3 Dawajcie mi tutaj to cudeńko! :D Przed Majli pojawia się wielki prezent postawiony przez helikopter <3 Majli prędko pociąga za wstążkę <3 Prezent się otwiera,ukazują wielką kulę do burzenia zrobioną z bambusa <3 'Majli:'Uderzyłam jak kula z bambusa <3 Świecie szykuj się na Afrikan reedycję Wrejking Bal (gusta) Po chwili obraz się zmienia i widać Majli nagą na bambusowej kuli i huśtającą się w lewo i prawo <3 'Majli:'Aj kema lajk a wrejking… 'Narrator:'Co się stanie gdy gwiazda porno-muzyki przyjedzie do Afryki? W tym momencie film spowolnił,a kamera najechała na linę,na której zawieszona była kula.Okazało się,że ta pęka ''Film wrócił do normalnego tępa a rozhuśtana Majli leci na kuli w kierunku małego domku,w który uderza z destrukcyjną siłą <3 Widać czarne tło… Majli budzi się po uderzeniu w chatkę i łapie się za głowę. 'Majli:'Ałć…siedzę na czymś strasznie twardym… Nagle spostrzegła,że wyladowała na kroczu Vince’a,który uśmiechał się zbereźnie <3 (xD) Oczywiście Majli nadal była naga <3 Obraz znów się zmienił.Majli,już okryta szlafrokiem wraz z Vince’em wpatrują się w zniszczony domek i kulę,a w tle słychac dramatyczną muzykę ''Scena znów się zmienia.Majli siedzi na podłodze zniszczonej i rozmawia z Vince’em. '''Majli:…ale jak chcesz to zrobić? Nie damy rady naprawić tych zniszczeń. Vince:'My nie,ale Ona da radę. ''Majli spogląda zaciekawiona na Vince’a. 'Vince:'Według legendy Ona żyje na odległym pustkowiu,zamknięta w butelce,ukrytej wśród skał.Wystarczy ją tylko odnaleźć. '''Narrator:I tak rozpoczęła się nieprawdopodobna historia… W tle słychać tę zacną pieśń <3: full|center|335 px Kamera pokazuje ujęcia Vince’a i Majli idących twerkowych krokiem przez pustynie przez kila ''dni i nocy',aż docierają do wielkich skał i ukrytej wśród nich jaskini.Po chwili wahania wchodzą do środka.'' Kolejne ujęcie pokazuje Vince z otwieraczem w ręku,klękającego nad butelką po oranżadzie (xD),w której wyrażnie widać różowe stringi na monstrualnym tyłu.Za Vince’em stoi Majli z pochodnią,przygląda się wszystkiemu i zaciska kciuki. Vince ostrożnie otwiera butelkę.Przez sekundę nic się nie dzieje,lecz po chwili materializuje się przed nimi kobieta (Nina) odziana jedynie w różową bieliznę <3 'Nina:'Siemka,jestem Kundzia <3 Hihi <3 Znów zmienia się scena. 'Nina:'A więc chcecie abym wam pomogła? Cóż,to nie będzie takie proste,musze dostać cos w zamian,a właściwie kogoś. Spogląda wymownie na Vince’a xD 'Nina:'Hihi ^^ :3 'Narrator:'Vince jeszcze nie wiedział,że pożądanie może doprowadzić do popełnienia wielkiego błędu... 'Vince:'Zgoda. 'Nina:'A więc niech się stanie <3 Klasnęła w ręce i pojawiły się tysiące jamników z młotkami w łapkach i kaskami robotników na głowie <3 Następnie ukazane były krótkie ujęcia: *''Jamników odbudowujących domek i kulę <3'' *''Vince’a i Kundzie obściskujących się za parawanem <3'' *''Majli patrzącą z pożądaniem na Vince’a 'Majli: '''Niech moc twerkowania będzie z wami. <3 '''Vince: '''Twerk it like Majli Sajrus. <3 ''Piosenka skończyła się w momencie skończenia pracy Jamników. 'Narrator: '''Dzięki wspaniałej Kunegundzie i jej pomocnym Jamnikom wszystko wróciło do normy. '''Vince: '''Oh, dziękuję ci! <3 '''Majli: '''Ja również! <3 '''Nina: '''A więc... uczcijmy to! <3 '''Narrator: '''Kundzia pociągnęła ze sobą Vince’a i Majli do młotkowego łóżka. ''Kilkusekundowa cenzura. (mean) 'Narrator: '''Wydawałoby się, że już wszystko skończyło się happy endem, ale czy na pewno? '''Vince: '''Chwila… a gdzie jest mój… MURZYN?! center|335px ''Vince zaczyna panikować. 'Majli: '''A kogo obchodzi jakiś Murzyn? Ważne, że nareszcie mogę dokończyć mój teledysk! <3 ''Majli wyszła. Natomiast nad Niną zaświeciła się żarówka. 'Narrator: '''Nagle Kundzia wpadła na genialny pomysł! '''Nina: '''Mam pomysł! Odnajdę twojego Murzyna! '''Vince: '''Naprawdę? Zrobisz to dla mnie? <3 '''Nina: '''Oczywiście! <3 Wrócę jak najszybciej! ''W tle pojawia się ta sama muzyka, co wcześniej. full|center|335 px 'Narrator: '''W ten sposób zaczyna się największa przygoda Kunegundy. Okazało się, że nie było tak łatwo odnaleźć Kaliego. ''Zaczynają pojawiać się różne sceny z podróży Kundzi. 'Narrator: '''Kundzia musiała zmierzyć się z walczącymi kaktusami… ''Nina rzuca kamieniami w kaktusy przebrane za rycerzy, a następnie uderza w nie kijem udając, że to miecz. 'Narrator: '…lub chować się przed Arabami… Nina obserwuje z ukrycia dwóch Arabów ciągnących jakieś zwłoki. 'Narrator: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie był Kali. ''Następnie pojawia się scena, w której Majli liże dom Vince’a, czyli ścianę zrobioną z młotków. 'Narrator: '''W międzyczasie Majli dalej nagrywa afrykańską wersję swojego hitu. ''Po tym pokazany jest moment, w którym Majli i Vince obściskują się gdzieś w piasku. 'Narrator: '''Ekhm… Tego mieliśmy nie pokazywać… Przejdźmy dalej. ''Pojawia się Nina ciągnąca ze sobą jakiegoś Murzyna. 'Nina: '''Wiem, że nie jesteś tym samym Murzynem, ale jak nie znajdę tego prawdziwego, to zostaniesz nowym niewolnikiem Vince’a. '''Murzyn: '''O czym ty gadać do mnie? Ja nie wiedzieć co to Vince. '''Nina: '''A ch*j mnie to obchodzi… '''Narrator: '''Czy Kundzi uda się odnaleźć zaginionego Kaliego należącego do Vince’a? A może zgniotła go już bambusowa kula Majli? ''Na koniec pojawia się scena z biegnącą przez pustynię Niną, która goni jeszcze jakiegoś innego Murzyna. 'Nina: '''Zatrzymaj się czarnuchu! Muszę wiedzieć czy to właśnie ciebie szukam! '''Narrator: '„Twerkowana przygoda Kundzi: W poszukiwaniu Murzyna” – Wkrótce w kinach. <3 Jest głupio, tak jak prowadząca zasugerowała. (please) Kundzia oglądała występy. '''Kunegunda: Mrusiu, ale wy jesteście pomysłowi. Ale wasza wspaniała Kundi Kundi najwyraźniej zapomniała wspomnieć, że takie filmy zazwyczaj są nagrywane po kosztach, nie mają super dodatków i jamników... Spojrzała na Majli. Kunegunda: 'Oraz Mięsnych Jeży i innych fajowskich Filiżanek... ''Spojrzała na Celestię. '''Kunegunda: No, ale skoro już tak bardzo lubicie luksusy, no trudno. <3 Pomimo, że kocham Mięsnego Jeża, to dużo ciekawiej swój film przedstawiła drużyna mojego kochanka Vince'a. <3 Mrr, kocie. ;* No i mieli więcej Kundi, brawo Nina. <3 Także, zapraszam na statek i pora na ceremonię. <3 A potem będzie niespodziewanka. <3 Kogo pożegnamy? Cadusię, Madusię czy Celę? <3 Chodźcie! <3 Poszli na ceremonię. Ceremonia (Można głosować na: Cadee, Maddie, Celestię) Kundzia stała z Lucianą i czekała na uczestników. Luciana była zdenerwowana i wyglądała jak niepoczytalny bilbiotekarz. ;u; Kunegunda: 'Spokojnie, Lucuś. Wróci. <3 '''Luciana: '''Ciicho bądź!!! Nie chcę cię słuchać.. ''Zwymiotowała na środku pokładu. '''Kunegunda: Nie na moje stringi. :< Czyli zgadzasz się? ^^ Luciana spojrzała na nią obrażona. Luciana: '''Jasne, chcesz mnie wygryźć! '''Kunegunda: Uspokój się. <3 Wracaj do siebie i rycz dalej w poduszkę. <3 Luciana rozpłakała się i poszła do siebie. Pojawili się uczestnicy. Kunegunda: Miło was znowu widzieć. <3 Otrzymała kopertę z wynikami. Kunegunda: Żeby było ciekawiej, przeczytam jak głosowaliście. <3 Poruszenie wśród uczestników. Kunegunda: 'Tak więc Majli głosowała na Celestię. <3 ''Celestia zmierzyła wzrokiem Majli. 'Kunegunda: '''Vince i pierwszy głos na Cadee. <3 ''Cadee zmierzyła wzrokiem Vince'a. '''Kunegunda: Uuu, i drugi głos na Celestię od Cadee. <3 Celestia zmierzyła wzrokiem Cadee. Kunegunda: Drugi głos również na Cadee! Od Celci. ^^ Cadee zmierzyła wzrokiem Celestię. xDDDD Kunegunda: Głos od Niny... na Celestię. <3 Celestia zmierzyła wzrokiem Ninę. <3 Kunegunda: No i ostatni głos.. Od Maddie. <3 Dla.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cadee. <3 A to oznacza, że mamy remis. <3 3:3. Rzuca koła dla Majli, Maddie, Vince'a i Niny. Kunegunda: Ale dzisiaj pożegnaliśmy już Luczanienkę, który zrezygnował. <3 Dlatego, łapcie! Rzuca koła Celestii i Cadee. Kunegunda: 'Taki prezent od waszej Kundi Kundi. ^^ ''Szok. 'Kunegunda: '''A żeby naszym zwycięzcom nie było smutno, mam niespodziankę. <3 Majli, Vincuś, Ninka.. Dobierzcie sobie do pary kogoś z trójki Celestia, Cadee oraz Maddie. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. <3 Przyda się nam do następnego wyzwania. <3 ''Edytujecie tu i wpisujecie imiona swoich partnerów. <3 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. <3 '''Nina: Hmm... Wybieram Cadee. <3 MajlI:'''Cóż,chętnie będę znów współpracować z Celcią <3 (please) '''Kunegunda: A więc wszystko jasne. <3 Maddie musi zadowolić się Vince'm. <3 Cadee, Maddie i Celestia podeszły do swoich partnerów/partnerek. Kunegunda: 'No to miłej zabawy.. ''Klasnęła w dłonie, wszyscy padli nieprzytomni na ziemię. '''Kunegunda: …W Totalnej Porażce: Podróży dookoła świata. <3 Baaay. <3 Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata